1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to a class of oxadiazinones. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a class of oxadiazinones useful as miticides and nematocides.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The devastation caused by mites and nematodes represent a serious economic threat to commercially important food, fiber and ornamental plants. For this reason the development of new, more effective miticides and nematocides represents an ongoing scientific activity. Oxadiazinones, distinguished from the compounds of the present invention, are known in the art. However, there is no disclosure suggesting the use of oxadiazinones as a pesticide, let alone as a nematocide or a miticide. Indeed, most disclosures of substituted and unsubstituted oxadiazinones set forth no use or suggest utility in only the most general terms.
Van Alphen, Recueil, Vol. 47, pp 909-919 (1928); Recueil, Vol. 48, pp 163-172 (1929); and Recueil, Vol. 48, pp 417-421 (1929) all disclose substituted 1,3,4-oxadiazin-5-ones. These early papers disclose among other non-relevant compounds, only phenyl substitution at the 2 and/or 4 positions. Significantly, none of the three papers disclose any utility for the compounds discussed therein.
Hoppenbrouwers, Recueil, Vol. 53, pp 325-354 (1934) sets forth substituted 1,3,4-oxadiazin-5-ones including phenyl, nitrophenyl and bromophenyl substitutions at the 2- and 4-positions. Again, no utility is disclosed or demonstrated for the compounds recited therein.
Gaozza et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem., pp 927-930, (1970) also has as its subject substituted 1,3,4-oxadiazin-5-ones. Among the compounds mentioned is a 2-hydroxyphenyl, 4-phenyl substituted 1,3,4-oxadiazin-5-one. Like the earlier discussed references, no utility is set forth for the compounds mentioned.
Sicardi et al., J. Pharm. Sci., Vol. 63, pp. 1336-1337 (1974) is concerned with 1,3,4-oxidiazin-5-ones. Among those of interest are those having a 2-hydroxyphenyl substituent in the 2-position. However, compounds having this substitution have an alkyl, benzyl, morpholinoalkyl or phenoxyethyl substituent in the 4-position. The only mention of utility is a speculation that these compounds have "potential" psychopharmacological use. No such utility is exemplified.
Westphal et al., J. Prakt. Chem., Vol, 320, pp. 452-456 (1978) teaches 2,4-diphenyl-1,3,4-oxadiazin-5-ones carrying hydrazine, benzylamino, phthalimido or succinimido moieties in the 6-position. No utility for the disclosed compounds is recited.
Rosenblum et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol 85, pp. 3874-3878 (1963) discloses substituted 1,3,4-oxadiazin-2-ones. The disclosed compounds are structurally distinguished from the 1,3,4-oxadiazin-5-ones of the remaining references and the useful compounds of the present invention.
Takamizawa et al., Chem Pharm. Bull., Vol. 23, pp. 948-954 (1975) discloses 1,3,4-oxadiazin-5-one derivatives having a substituted phenyl group in the 2-position, ethyl in the 4-position and unsubstituted or substituted phenyl in the 6-position. The reference is devoid of any utility for these disclosed compounds.
European Patent Application 80,296, published Jan. 6, 1983 is directed to pharmaceutically active phenyl-, thia-, oxa- or triazinones. Among the compounds disclosed in this application are 1,3,4-oxadiazin-5-ones having, as the only substituent, substituted phenyl in the 2-position. These compounds are recited to be useful as cardiotonic agents.
All of the references mentioned above, relating to compounds similar to those of the present invention, advance the art. However, none of them disclose a particular class of compounds providing excellent miticidal and/or nematocidal activity.